


《情有独钟》chapter 28

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [28]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 27





	《情有独钟》chapter 28

李赫宰父母没多久就赶到医院，拉着儿子的手说了好久的话，李赫宰一一应声，费力抬手擦掉李母的眼泪，安慰她自己没什么事。  
李东海不忍心打扰他们一家三口劫后余生其乐融融，自己抱着暖水瓶先从病房出去，打好热水在茶水间发呆。他恨不得每一秒都黏在alpha身边，最近总是感到不安，待在李赫宰身边才能稍稍缓解。只不过眼下李赫宰父母都在，他也不好意思分散李赫宰的注意力。

小家伙自己一个人跑出去好久都没回来，李赫宰一面陪父母讲话，一面开起小差。爸妈来又不是外人，怎么还跑走了。  
他伤得重，说不了多久的话便觉得疲惫，不停扰乱思绪的疼痛更是雪上加霜。李母见他有些睁不开眼便了然，拍拍他的手替他掖好被子。  
“睡一觉吧，是不是累了？”

“嗯…有点乏。”李赫宰闭上眼睛，家人都在身边心里才觉得踏实，没几分钟就已睡熟。

李东海待了好长时间才回病房，李赫宰已经睡着了，不过睡得不安稳，紧紧蹙眉似是不适。  
李母见他回来给他让位置“东海啊，坐这。”

“不了不了，妈妈坐吧，我看看他就行。”李东海站在床侧，目光久久在人脸上停留，眼中眷恋清晰可见。  
两个孩子感情好做父母的也觉得欣慰，李母拉起李东海的手拍了拍“好孩子，坐这陪他。”

李东海不再推脱，依言坐下。他捧着李赫宰的手握紧，然后轻轻贴在脸侧，望着人安然模样许久，眼泪偷偷从眼角落下划过脸庞。  
李父李母坐在病房的沙发上看着背影不由得欣慰，开始觉得李东海太浮躁不适合李赫宰，又被宠得看起来什么都不放在心上。现在看来是他们太想当然看轻了这个孩子，尤其这次的事更是让他们惊讶。  
李东海丝毫不知道父母在想什么，正专注于病床的人。李赫宰睡的不安稳，大概因为疼痛的缘故呻吟了几声，没多久就蹙眉醒来，见他在自己身边立刻收起表情。

“不舒服就说，你跟我装什么。”李东海摸了摸他额头，手掌触到一层冷汗有些担心，眉头紧紧拧在一起。

李赫宰小声道“我有点疼…”

李东海更心疼，他伤的太重了，光躺几天肯定好不了。李赫宰怪尴尬的，让他一个A跟omega撒娇，有点丢脸。他牵着李东海的手，声音更低。  
“你…抱我一下…”  
这家伙说完自己还不好意思，眼神乱瞟神情窘迫。李东海噗嗤一下笑开，也难怪，之前在自己面前一直一副大包大揽的样子，突然示弱是有点不适应。  
他笑着起身，坐在床侧揉揉李赫宰头发，把脸埋在颈窝。  
“这样会好点吗？”

李赫宰满足的闭上眼睛，右手环住李东海的腰，他费力转过头亲了亲耳朵，闻着淡淡的香味慢慢入睡。温香软玉在怀，好像那磨人的疼痛也没那么难熬了。

这一觉睡到快傍晚，睁眼时病房里只剩李东海一人，见他醒了慌忙扔下手里的筷子走过来。  
“醒了？还疼吗？爸爸妈妈我让他们先回去了，白天来了一些人但是你没醒，就跟我聊了几句，送的东西都在桌子上，爸爸说可以收我才收的。”

李赫宰安静听着，拍了拍李东海的手夸奖“我们海海做的很好…”

李东海有点害臊，这场面无端像小孩子放学回家给家长讲自己今天又做了什么。他忙着不好意思，没注意到李赫宰轻轻皱起眉。  
李赫宰说不上什么感觉，果然白天没看错，李东海长白头发了。白天一晃而过还以为是自己眼花了，刚刚小家伙被表扬之后手足无措的撩了下头发，混着银丝的黑发从指缝溜走，看的清清楚楚。  
一整个白天都被他昏睡过去，都没来得及跟李东海好好说上几句话。李赫宰费力挪动身体，简单动了一下都疼，李东海见状赶紧拦住他。  
“别乱动…你要什么我帮你。”

“没事…我就是想抱你。”李赫宰怔怔地看着人不似以往明亮的憔悴脸庞，眼角有些湿润。他费力抬起手，李东海不明所以向他前倾身体，李赫宰摸了摸他的头发，长长叹气。  
“海海，你长白头发了。”

李东海愣住，迎上李赫宰的视线，那目光中满是疼惜，怜爱地看着他喃喃。  
“是因为我吗？…你怎么有白头发了…”

抚摸头发的触感轻轻柔柔，轻易掀起他这段时间努力压制的所有委屈和不安。李东海也不知道自己怎么了，眼泪莫名其妙如洪水决堤，断了线的珠子一样从脸颊滚落。李赫宰只觉得胸口一窒，来自胸口的钝痛早已超过伤口的疼痛，李东海安安静静蜷在他身旁，眼泪一滴一滴落下来无措的像个迷路的小孩子。

“他们说...说我是烈士家属…”李东海呆呆的望着房间一角，眼泪挂在下巴上晃了晃，最终落在两人交握的手上。  
李赫宰安静地望着他，眼中有泪光闪烁，他在东南亚雨林中努力撑住那一口气的时候，想来遥远祖国的爱人更加煎熬。  
李东海笑了一下，眼泪扑簌簌的落下来。

“我以为我连家属都算不上的。”  
“他们说你不见了，找不到了。那么多人都回来了，可是你没回来，他们打电话来让我拿你的东西，说你给我留了一封信。”  
“你这个坏家伙，回不来把房子给我干嘛。”

他说着习惯性想打一下才解气，手在半空犹豫一阵又收回去，委委屈屈的缩了缩腿，瞪了李赫宰一眼。被瞪的人轻轻的笑，握住他的手摩挲，一眨不眨地望着他。那眼神专注且温柔，即便眼睛半阖也能窥见眼中的光，嘴角上扬起柔和的弧度。  
“我爱你。”李赫宰望着他轻声说道，握住那柔软的小手在手中，慢慢重复。

“我爱你，东海，我爱你、”

他缓缓张开右臂，胸口的领子被动作带的敞开了些，露出里面厚厚的纱布。李赫宰努力放出信息素，熟悉又陌生的雪松重新回到李东海身边。这个时候释放信息素对于病人是雪上加霜，而床上虚弱的人依然笑得温柔。  
“我回来了。”  
他把哭得一塌糊涂的人抱住。像沉睡时那样，右肩依上一小点重量，肩膀处的衣服慢慢变湿。李东海努力忍住抽噎声，委委屈屈窝在他颈窝，眨眨眼又落下两滴泪。他有好多话想跟李赫宰说，乍然失去alpha对他来说是怎样的毁灭性打击，唤起一丝希望时的殚精竭虑，和日日夜夜思念的痛苦。

病房内十分安静，夕阳余晖逐渐散去后墨一样的黑夜降临，李东海把脸埋在李赫宰肩膀，哭累了以后声音低低的。  
“我讨厌你…”

“我爱你。”

“不要以为说好听的我就会原谅你。”李东海闷闷说道。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头发，右手无名指上的戒指在灯管的照射下泛起光，覆在另一枚对戒上。  
“所以我回来给你道歉了。”

身侧的小家伙闻言动了动身子，表情有些别扭。  
李赫宰轻轻拍他的背，偏过头贴着李东海的额头吻了吻。之前困在山中的孤独与危险好像黄粱一梦，他仍然记得绝望时对李东海的挂念，失而复得的每一刻都值得好好珍惜。  
他望着上方的素白墙壁突然想起什么，贴着人额头小声开口。  
“独狼死了，你不会再做噩梦，也不用再害怕了。”

李东海脱掉鞋挤在李赫宰身旁，闻言轻轻摸了摸他的肩膀，那里包着厚厚的纱布。医生说李赫宰的伤愈合以后需要康复训练才能正常使用左手，说这里伤的很重，会很疼。  
他轻轻摸了摸肩膀，顺着肩膀摸到小臂盖住手背，李赫宰很想回应他，可惜左手动弹不得。

“值得吗？”

“值得。”李赫宰沉声应道“只是一个会好的伤，杀了他，值得。”  
“我要给你一个家，不是一个房子那么简单，我必须保证不会有人因为我要伤害你。”他目光下移，声音中带上些笑意。  
“还有我们以后的孩子。”

李东海一下子想起来自己跟人吵架时一气之下说出的话，脸蓦地红起来，他也就那么一说，这人怎么净记下那些没用的！  
李赫宰笑着吻他“原来想的那么远了，准备什么时候给我生宝宝？”

李东海羞的满脸通红，粗着嗓子吼他一句便埋头不讲话了。他刚大哭一场正有些疲累，此刻趴在李赫宰身侧听他哄自己，没几句就闭上眼犯困。李赫宰等了好一阵也没听到他应声，转过头发现小家伙窝在自己旁边睡着了。  
他用手拨了拨李东海的头发，看清混在其中的白发。一声叹息慢悠悠在病房内消散，李赫宰轻拍着人，目光忽明忽暗，望着窗外发呆。  
简直像做梦一样，终于结束了。

金希澈拎着东西走进病房，病床上两个人贴在一起睡的正香，李赫宰偏过头面朝李东海，嘴唇贴着额头。他单手把人抱进怀里，即便在睡梦中也没松开，大手揽住腰贴近自己。  
金希澈站在原地感叹一阵，轻手轻脚走过去放下东西。李赫宰睡眠浅，听见旁边有异响警惕地睁眼看过去，见是金希澈才缓和下目光。

“你别乱动，你这个伤还挺麻烦的，得老实躺一段时间才行。”金希澈按住他，顺便探头看了眼自己弟弟。  
“怎么让他在这睡，万一压到你怎么办，我给他叫起来。”

“让他睡吧。”  
李赫宰轻轻拍着李东海后背，睡熟后绵长的呼吸声在耳边听起来很安心。他拦住金希澈的动作，omega在身边整个人都变得柔和起来。  
“真的不碍事，这样挺好的。”

“你也别太宠着他，惯坏了都。”金希澈坐在床侧的椅子，毫不客气地从慰问品中挑了色泽不错的橘子剥开扔进嘴里，吧唧吧唧一边吃一边道。  
“你回来了就行，前段时间都说你玩完了，他都快疯了。”

“他长白头发了。”李赫宰转过头，又想起那不经意间看到的白发，那一瞬间的难过灭顶一般。  
金希澈又往嘴里扔了瓣橘子，咂咂嘴。  
“没轻折腾，还好你回来了。”

其实不用金希澈讲李赫宰也能猜得出，只看人消瘦又憔悴的模样就能猜出几分。他安静躺着，伴着爱人平稳的呼吸声听金希澈娓娓道来他不在的那段日子里发生的所有。胸腔内跳动的那颗心从一开始撕裂一样的疼痛逐渐麻木，痛到不能再痛，突然能理解出发前李东海所有的崩溃和愤怒。  
他简直不敢想象宣告他死亡的那段时间李东海一个人怎么熬过来，甚至后悔让他知道自己有准备房子和戒指。把两个人的回忆全部压给一个人承担，听起来既不公平又难过。

“他说他死都是你的，所以当时就那么熬过来了，早上我在冷水里给他捞出来的。”  
金希澈沉沉叹气，都不知道该心疼谁好了。他当然怨李赫宰把李东海扔下跑去出任务，可又怎么不明白这一趟出生入死到底是因为什么。他能理解，因为能理解所以更心疼。  
李赫宰用下巴亲昵地蹭了蹭熟睡的小脸，努力梗起脖子印上一个吻。

金希澈永远都忘不了那天李赫宰的表情，特种兵出身的alpha褪去所有的肃杀和棱角，眼里闪着泪光。他好像有许多话想说，最后只欲言又止的叹了口气，语气挫败。  
“是我对不起他…”

那天晚上他们两个聊了很长时间，大抵是因为李东海前一阵劳心伤神，缩着身子趴在李赫宰身上一直沉沉睡着。他压根不知道金希澈来过，也不知道李赫宰已经知道他前一阵子所有煎熬和痛苦。  
早上醒来以后笑眯眯凑过去亲李赫宰的脸颊，哼着歌跑下床给他打水擦脸。  
关上门以后李赫宰收起笑，偷偷擦了擦眼睛，他心疼的厉害。虽然一直尽力希望初遇时明亮的小太阳永远活泼，可好像自己总是在做相反的事，总在让他难过。

“和我在一起是不是很辛苦，我有让你觉得开心的时候吗？”  
李赫宰实在忍不住，他从昨晚开始被无故的挫败感包围，让自己的omega几次陷入绝望，他甚至怀疑自己无法承担起陪李东海走完一生的责任。  
这问题问的李东海一懵，给人擦脸的动作也停了下来，湿毛巾捂在李赫宰脸上差点把人闷死。他回过神先打了下李赫宰的头，然后用力翻了个白眼。  
“神经病！”

因为上一次在李家本宅的事，向阳回去被家里长辈狠狠教育了一顿，勒令他不许再跟李赫宰有来往，免得落旁人话柄。他被关在家里听说了外面发生的变故，心急如焚却毫无办法，直到听说李赫宰被安全送回来才松了口气。  
李赫宰醒的第一天他就在家里大吵大闹要去医院，可惜家里没人吃他那套。一直挨到一个礼拜以后，终于松口带他一起去看望李赫宰。  
他们去的时候特意避开了饭点，没想到还是赶上李赫宰吃饭的时间。

病房门虚掩着，李赫宰一家子正在里头闲聊。李东海坐在床上给李赫宰喂粥，小心舀起一勺吹了吹，确认不烫了才送到人嘴边。他动作有些生疏，一看就是从来不照顾人的，因为过于紧张连手臂都在抖，瞪大眼睛屏住呼吸，看着李赫宰喝下去才松口气，又紧张兮兮的准备喂下一勺。  
李母在另一边收拾便当盒，飘香的鸡汤往李东海那端，说是给omega补身子的。看见李东海一副如临大敌的表情给李赫宰喂粥，调侃不知道的还以为这是喂什么猛禽呢。  
说完，屋里三人同时笑了起来。李东海闹了个大红脸，不好意思的挠挠头，转头见李赫宰笑得眼睛弯起来恼羞成怒，在手臂上拧了一下。

向阳父亲不忍心打断，等了一阵才敲了敲门。 李父见是他们赶紧站起来迎，顺便招呼李母过来。李东海也跟着起身笑着寒暄几句，视线从向阳身上略过，对这个之前妄图给自己难堪的家伙毫无兴趣。  
李赫宰见状自己去拿勺子，不想被李东海发觉，佯装生气拍了下他的手。小声斥责他又不听话逞强，然后捧着碗继续喂他，时不时用纸巾给他擦擦嘴角。由于长辈来了他们两个也不再聊天，安安静静的一个喂一个吃。明明就是很普通的照顾病人吃饭，看着却让人羡慕。  
向阳勉强扯了扯嘴角，他是真的笑不出来，心底不是滋味。那两个人之间似乎自成气场，外人怎么也融不进去。

李赫宰一点也没变，从来不会把过多的注意力放到别人身上，跟他们一家打完招呼便自顾自吃自己的饭，十分享受李东海明显僵硬生疏的照顾。他一看就是大病之人的气色，带着病气的脸十分苍白，唯独那双眼睛睁的很亮，看向床边的omega时总是不自觉地流露出温柔，满心满眼只专注这一人。  
李东海忙着紧张给他喂粥无暇顾及，偶尔对视便抿嘴一笑。李赫宰把手搭在他腿上轻轻拍了拍，整个人的气场都柔和下来，好像春日大好的天气里，春风轻柔抚过肌肤，懒洋洋的又暖和。

他们一句话都没说，不过好像所有的话都已经说了出来。向阳出神看着，明明也没什么特别的动作，可他却听到他们在互相道我爱你。

向阳一家走了没几分钟李东海拿着洗好的便当盒回来，李赫宰见他回来招呼到身边。  
“怎么还跑了。”  
“我再不走那不就是耽误你的小竹马心疼你。”  
李赫宰父母去送向家不在病房，李东海也没什么顾忌，想什么便说什么，翻了个白眼收拾床上小桌，话一出口酸的要命。李赫宰见他生闷气忍不住发笑，闷笑几声惹的李东海更恼。  
“笑什么！我看你是不疼了。”

李赫宰一点也不生气，好脾气去握他的手。他最近恢复些精神，信息素也日渐回到以前，时常让雪松环绕李东海代替自己不能拥抱他。

“我都没看他，一直在看你。”

“跟我说干什么，我又没拦着你看他。”李东海面上一热，嘟嘟囔囔。  
李赫宰轻笑，捏捏气鼓鼓的小脸。  
“向阳父母说要代他给你道歉上次的事，等了你半天也没见你回来，只好跟我说了。”

“我才不用他道歉，能管好自己儿子的手脚就行。”李东海压根不领情，他跑出去待了那么久就是为了躲开这种道德绑架。  
李赫宰也不强求，捏捏他的脸转移话题。  
“刚刚妈妈问我，我们什么时候结婚。你怎么想？”

“李赫宰！你又跟妈妈乱讲什么！”

李赫宰拉过他的手压低声音“那你看，戒指都戴了妈妈问一句也是应该的。再说了，我们家得按规矩提前准备礼钱的。” 

李东海浑身炸起毛，连脖子都是红的，满脑子都是红本本和李赫宰，甚至已经想到了他们两个人给两边父母敬酒的场景。  
李赫宰见他窘迫的样子更变本加厉，把人拉到自己身旁咬耳朵说起悄悄话。  
“妈妈还问我，怎么之前一起住了这么久也没见个动静。海海…咱们得抓紧，奉子成婚其实也挺好的。”

李东海只觉得靠近李赫宰那侧的半边身子都在发热，他坐直以后目光不经意扫过李赫宰腹部，眼睛转了转计上心来，反将一军戏谑道。  
“可以啊，我准备好了，但是你现在能准备好吗？”

李赫宰试着动了动身体，随即吃痛的老老实实躺好。算了，好饭不怕晚，蛋糕不吃又不会跑。  
他望着李东海得意的表情心痒，该死的这个伤到底什么时候能好，看把小家伙得意的这样子，欠收拾。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
不会这么早带球！还没标记呢~  
信息素变淡是因为命里缺alpha！大家放心李哥胳膊会好的！  
接下来就是甜甜甜不会再虐了~


End file.
